Episodes
This is a list of the Happy Tree Friends Internet and tv episodes. There are 3 seasons so far for the Internet shorts with different animators and 13 episodes for the first season of the TV series, each half hour episode split into 3 seven minute episodes, there have also been reports that a second TV Series is in the works. Internet Shorts Season 1 (2000 - 2003) Season 2 (2003 - 2005) Season 3 (2007 - Present) TV Series Season 1 (2006) Episode 1: One Foot in the Grave Original Airdate: September 25, 2006 Episode 2: Lesser of Two Evils Original Airdate: October 2, 2006 Episode 3: The Third Degree Original Airdate: October 9, 2006 Episode 4: Four on the Floor Original Airdate: October 30, 2006 Episode 5: Marooned Five Original Airdate: October 16, 2006 Episode 6: Six in a Half Original Airdate: October 23, 2006 Episode 7: Seven Times a Week Original Airdate: November 6, 2006 Episode 8: Eight Suns Original Airdate: November 20, 2006 Episode 9: The Nine Dwarfs Original Airdate: November 27, 2006 Episode 10: Going Ten Crazy Original Airdate: December 3, 2006 Episode 11: Good and Nice Eleven Original Airdate: December 10, 2006 Episode 12: Series of Twelve Original Airdate: December 17, 2006 Episode 13: Thirteen Eyes on Me Original Airdate: December 25, 2006 Character Pop-ups First Internet Season All the characters pop up and down from a bush. *'Cuddles' waves *'Giggles' holds both her hands down to her waist *'Toothy' waving both of his hands *'Lumpy' looks at the viewer stupidly *'Petunia' waves quickly while leaning to one side *'Handy' smiles and then looks down and grows frustrated before popping back down *'Nutty' pops up and jitters around *'Sniffles' looks at the viewer *'Pop' Smokes his pipe and winks *'Cub' waves *'Flaky' has both her hands down on her waist, looks to one side, looks to another, looks scared, and pops back down *'The Mole' feels the bush with his cane *'Disco Bear' moves from side to side *'Russell' takes off his hat and eats a clam that is under it *'Lifty & Shifty' pop up, with their trademark grins, and go back down *'Mime' holds both of his hands on the screen *'Cro-Marmot' stands still *'Flippy' salutes *'Splendid' pops up with his hands on his hips and then pops back down Second Internet Season This intro was also used in the third internet series up to the episode Peas in a Pod. *'Cuddles' in a yellow background while holding both his hands out *'Giggles' in a pink background posing with her hands on her waist *'Toothy' in a purple background holding both his hands out and smiling (a goof where he has normal buck teeth) *'Lumpy' upside down with his background (which is blue) upside down *'Petunia' in a dark blue background waving with one hand *'Handy' smiling while in a background with orange grass and a tree stump. *'Nutty' looking hyperactive *'Sniffles' holds a few books while standing by a forest *'Pop' raising Cub up into the air *'Flaky' looking shy with one finger close to her mouth while standing in a red background *'The Mole' standing in a purple background with his cane *'Disco Bear' by a disco ball *'Russell' in a pastel green background standing by a river *'Lifty & Shifty' in a dark green background with their trademark grins *'Mime' holding a balloon animal *'Flippy' in a green background *'Splendid' with his hands on his hips, looking important while standing with his fortress in the background *'Cro-Marmot' Stands still with a snowy background (This can only be seen on the website, because the first season intro is replaced with the second season intro.) Third Internet Season These intros began with the episode Wrath of Con. Each character's pop-up features an alliteration that fits in with their character. *'Sniffles' doing a chemical science experiment S is for Sniffles-Science is seriously satisfying! *'Splendid' flying through the air S is for Splendid-Super squirrel swooping in for the save! *'Lumpy' is holding a sandwich L is for Lumpy-For a lazy lunch, try left-over loaf! *'Russell' is rowing a small boat R is for Russell-Row, row your boat down a running river! Starting with Something Fishy, there is also a featuring character card, which reads "Featuring a few friends:" and has the characters playing on a playground. TV Series *'The Intro' has: **Pop raising Cub up and down; **Giggles and Cuddles on swings; **Petunia and Toothy on a seesaw; **Flaky, Nutty, and Sniffles on a merry-go-round with Lumpy by the side (this may be a reference to Spin Fun Knowin' Ya) *'Cuddles' skateboarding over logs (this may be a reference to Sweet Ride) *'Giggles' ice skates in a curve *'Toothy' licks a lollipop. The pop-up box changes from him biting it to smiling while greeting you (this may be a reference to Eye Candy) *'Lumpy' in a toilet with a roll of toilet paper on his antler (this may be a reference to the TV episode Wishy Washy, where Lumpy is a plumber) *'Petunia' with withered flowers *'Handys truck's hook is lowered *'Nutty''' hops from a pile of candy to an ice cream cone *'Sniffles' magnifying an ant in an ant hole *'Pop' bringing Cub down a slide *'Flaky' near hopping chicks (this may be a reference to From A to Zoo) *'The Mole' walks on a path moving his stick *'Disco Bear' in a background with stars and a disco ball shining on him *'Russell' lowering his fishing line *'Lifty & Shifty' tugging a chain of sausage (this may be a reference to Meat Me for Lunch) *'Mime' shows a balloon animal *'Cro-Marmot' stands still as his mirror flips between day and night *'Flippy' salutes a flag (in "Double Whammy Part 2", he holds his Bowie knife and wears his trademark flipped-out look while standing in the red background with the title) *'Splendid' flies around Earth (this may be a reference to Better Off Bread) *'End Credits' has: **Cuddles turning the crank to roll the credits Irregular Episodes *'1999: Banjo Frenzy:' The original pilot episode starring an unnamed Dinosaur (probably the early version of Lumpy appearance and Flippy wise) and early versions of Cuddles, Toothy and Giggles. *'2003: Enter the Garden:' Starring Buddhist Monkey and Generic Tree Ninja. *'"1927": Dino-Sore Days:' Special black and white episode starring Cro-Marmot when he was unfrozen. *'2003: Mole in the City:' Starring The Mole and The Rat. Featuring Pig Child and Elephant Balloon Vendor. *'2004: Books of Fury:' Starring Buddhist Monkey and Generic Tree Ninja. (Cameo appearance of Panda Mom) *'"1950": Ski Patrol:' A parody of the how-to-do cartoons of the 1950s, starring Lumpy. *'2006: Intimate Spotlight:' An interview with the HTF character Cro-Marmot. *'2006: Youtube Live Episode:' a episode that debuted in Youtube Live and featured nine characters in a claw machine. *'2007: The Carpal Tunnel of Love:' Fall Out Boy Music Video *'2008: Asbestos I Can Do:' Starring Lumpy. (Easter Egg Episode) *'2008: Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm episode:' An episode that debuted on the video game Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm. '' Video Games *Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm *Milk Pong Arcade Games ''See full Article: Arcade Games Smoochies A smoochie is a video that includes one character where you give him/her something. You can choose any of three options, but all of them result in the character dying. After a few seconds of inactivity, the character will do one of two things, such as laugh or say hello. Sniffle's Science Smoochie is the first to be available in HD. The rest of the Smoochies will soon be in HD. Kringles Kringles were special short holiday messages (set during Christmas) released as parodies of typical animated greeting cards. There were six in total. Action Series: Ka-Pow! A spin-off about Flippy, Splendid, and Buddhist Monkey starring in an action series. Flippy stars in W.A.R. (Weapon Animal Regiment) Journal. Splendid appears in Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad. Buddhist Monkey returns to star in more new episodes. The Mole was listed as a character, but he doesn't appear to have a connection with Ka-Pow now. W.A.R. (Weaponized Animal Regiment) Journal #'Operation: Tiger Bomb' Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad #'Mirror Mirror' Buddhist Monkey #'Three Courses of Death' HTF Break Breaks are short 1-minute or less episodes that act as shortened Happy Tree Friends episodes. (The graphics and animation are similar to that from the first to second seasons of the Web series because they were originally intended for G4 in 2005 but were rejected.) Seize the Day Cuddles suffers a seizure while playing a video game with Lumpy. Lumpy tries his best to help, but only makes matters worse. Chore Loser Pop tells Cub to do his chores, but Cub experiences some problems. Meanwhile, Pop takes a fancy to Cub's video game. Although he ends up liking it a little too much... Deck the Halls Warm your hearts on these chilly winter nights by having our cute cast of Happy Tree Friends characters sing you a Holiday carol. We Wish You Warm your hearts on these chilly winter nights by having our cute cast of Happy Tree Friends characters sing you a Holiday carol. Love Bites Love Bites, like HTF Breaks, are also short 1-minute or less episodes that show what happens to the characters during Valentine's Day. Cold Hearted As Giggles tries to be romantic with Cro-Marmot, Toothy gives her a Valentine's Day gift she'll never forget. Cro-Marmot's loss turns into The Mole's gain in the first of the new anti-valentine greetings. Sea of Love Giggles tries her luck with Russell, but things don't go as planned. While Russell tries to woo his new lady, an unexpected surprise awaits him below the waves. I Heart U It's love at first sight for Petunia and Mime, but things didn't turn out well for Petunia when Mime shows his affections. Silence makes the heart grow fonder in this Happy Tree Friends: Love Bites short! Trivia *All episode names in the Happy Tree Friends series are either puns of everyday phrases and/or a little bit of wordplay is involved with the name. *''Asbestos I Can Do, the Easter Egg episode, ''Intimate Spotlight, We Wish You and Deck the Halls are the only HTF episodes that do not have any pain, death, or destruction in them. *''From A to Zoo, ''And the Kitchen Sink, Ipso Fatso, Doggone It, Concrete Solution, Sea What I Found (original version on iTunes as well), Who's to Flame?, Every Litter Bit Hurts, As You Wish, Snow Place to Go, and Gems the Breaks were edited into two parters for the iTunes Podcast versions. *''Keepin' it Reel'' and See What Develops, A Sucker for Love, Pt. One and Concrete Solution, Better Off Bread and Blast from the Past, Nuttin' Wrong with Candy and Wishy Washy, and Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2 and Peas in a Pod have the same morals. *So far, nobody has been killed by firearms, since Kenn Navarro stated that it wouldn't be very imaginative. Guns were used in Operation: Tiger Bomb, however (although not one bullet damaged any of the characters). External links Watch Happy Tree Friends episodes Watch TV series Happy Tree Friends Halloween Minisite Happy Tree Friends Holiday Minisite New Halloween Minisite - http://mondomedia.s3.amazonaws.com/HTF_Web_Fright.swf Episodes